The mobile communication system has been developed for the user to communicate on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication system has evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service as well as voice telephony service.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication at a data rate of up to 100 Mbps and aims at commercial deployment around 2010 timeframe.
With the commercialization of various packet services, it is frequent that small size packets occur sporadically. In the general mobile communication systems including LTE, it is inevitable to establish a signaling connection and data bearer to transmit a packet even when the packet is so small. This causes frequent control data exchange and, if a plurality of terminals try to establish connections for small size data transmission, this causes significant network overload and degrades battery performances of the terminals.